


Archangels don't Purr

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel purrs, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: When dating Gabriel, Sam thought he knew it all. Being with the angel, he expected the wings of course along with the sweet tooth of a trickster. Still Gabriel somehow caught him off guard and it was always in the most unexpected ways. Sam never expected something like this.





	Archangels don't Purr

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak trash so have this. It’s sabriel fluff being inspired by this: http://lacqueluster.tumblr.com/post/159867334983/angelspeight-lamthetwickster
> 
> Destiel Version is "Angels don't Purr"

When dating Gabriel, Sam thought he knew it all. Being with the angel, he expected the wings of course along with the sweet tooth of a trickster. Still Gabriel somehow caught him off guard and it was always in the most unexpected ways. Sam never expected that…

_Gabriel purrs._

Sam discovered this one afternoon when he was pressed against the blonde, soaking up the heat radiating off his boyfriend. The two laid on a couch, watching cartoons on the motel’s tv as sunlight shone through the tacky motel curtains. 

Sam didn’t pay the cartoons much mind, his focus was completely on admiring Gabriel’s golden wings spread out across the room. The sunlight made the wings shimmer like whiskey, Sam could spend hours worshiping this part of the real Gabriel, the archangel underneath.

The hunter couldn’t help that his left hand was absentmindedly stroking the feathers as he snuggled closer to the warmth with his right hand around Gabriel’s waist. Sam’s fingers drifted down to scratch at the base of Gabriel’s wings and that’s when he heard _it_. 

There was a rumbling sound with thumping noises repeatedly. 

Sam’s fingers slowly came to a stop as he tried to focus on pinpointing the sound, but it had suddenly stopped. The brunette frowned, but went back to pampering Gabriel and heard it again. Sam looked around curiously with a hunch and sure enough, he spotted Gabriel’s leg hitting against the couch in time with his scratching.

The hunter pulled away to get a look and found blushing cheeks on a very flustered angel trying to muffle the purrs slipping out. Sam’s dimples shined brightly as he tried and failed to hold back the smile stretching across his lips. 

“Someone got your tongue _Kitty_?” Sam couldn’t help, but tease as he watched the angel’s wings fluttered while Gabriel dug his nails into Sam’s arm. 

“Don’t call me K-” Gabriel’s voice broke off into a whine as Sam scratched the base with both of his hands rapidly. The archangel couldn’t fight back the content sigh as his back arched before pushing back into the hands stroking his wings.

His leg stretched before curling back and thumping against the couch while wings shivered under the loving treatment. Gabriel melted against Sam till he was putty in the hunter’s hands, completely relaxed and full of love and trust for the man by his side.

Sam gave a blissful smile as he listened to Gabriel’s purrs and the cartoons in the background as he continued to pour love on his lover. Gabriel languidly opened one eye and looked into the hunter’s with a loose smirk. 

“I’ll let you know right now, Archangels? Don’t purr.” Sam let out a laugh as he leaned down to kiss those sugary lips. 

“Sure thing Gabe.”


End file.
